How To Explore The Worlds
These are the worlds of Nonsenseworld in the entire Galaxy in Nonsenseworld and Legendworld. Nonsense City Streets Beechnut Blvd. Pit Stop Pkwy. Greystone Way Infernal Ct. Polar Bear Ave. Forest Ridge Alley Dark Garage Spooky Outback School Dormitary Mootown Streets Cow Pkwy. Circle Of Farms Times Square Tower Of Bellarosa Ducktails Blvd. Alley Trc. Main Ct. Tamacarafe Streets Bell Tower Rd. Hopping Hills Blvd. The Commodore's Tower Garden Of Tuskan Huts Hardwash Trc. Callethorn Tower Running Falls Blvd. Elm Forest Ct. Sonnenberg St. Farwellert St. Tamacarafe School of Logic Dormitory Farafalla Streets The Wishing Well Dragon Blvd. Horizon Rd. Sir Varlord's Tower Brightgeese Tower Warrior Blvd. Temple Ct. Magical Mountain {Pass Restriction} Gradder's Lair {Pass Restriction} Ulysses Streets Purple Rd. Red Ct. Yellow Blvd. Grendafgert Tower Green Rd. Blue St. Orange Sw. Familars Tower {Pass Restriction} Ulysses Magical Academy {Pass Restriction} Baustralia Streets Dark Jungle Temple Of Zohodarian Outback St. Eucalyptus St. The Presidio {Pass Restriction} Bocca Animalia {Pass Restriction} Puerto Valero {Pass Restriction} Carrind Warren Sakaria Streets Daisy St. The Legendary Court Alcon Maton Fort Fuego De Familia The Ironworks Land Of Magic Sakarian Gateway Bailon Shrine {Pass Restriction} Sakaria Academy {Pass Restriction} Secret Island {Pass Restriction} Jangala Streets Wetland St. Dark Cave Jangala Outpost Great Waterfall Temple Of The Master Order Hall Of Champions Daggalaka Swamp Hideous Marsh {Pass Restriction} Frog Fortress {Pass Restriction} Candalia Streets Welsh Triangle Valley Of Gingerbread Men Candy Trails Plundered Tunnels Lair Of The Chocolate Wrath {Pass Restriction} Candy King's Base {Pass Restriction} Fluidia Streets Water Boot Camp Grotto Blvd. Black Bart Bay Crab Rd. Water Mole Valley Fort Scurvy Solitude {Pass Restriction} Shark St. {Pass Restriction} Drowned Lighthouse {Pass Restriction} Fome Streets Gladiator's Base Secret Wall Calibur Rd. Stone St. Puerto Fico Komeo Village Undead Stronghold {Pass Restriction} Walled Ct. {Pass Restriction} Abliqua Streets Necropolis Vonegal Ct. Catoori St. Kensington Rd. Moore Station Barkeley Blvd. Gorbachev Blvd. {Pass Restriction} The Judge's Court {Pass Restriction} Castle of Cats {Pass Restriction} Dog Square {Pass Restriction} Fashionista Streets Obliqua The Basilica Wyrm Ct. Channel Ave. Blue Ave. The Great Vault Fancy Rd. Faragon Blvd. {Pass Restriction} Professor Jake's Lair {Pass Restriction} Mentioned Worlds Zephyr- A World Based On Ancient Egypt , Also In Legendworld Icariac- An Ice World, Coming in February 2015. Jabbaria- A Fire World Militia- A Dark Dense Forest World Comen- A Mountain World Orbitia- A Space World Bafaris- A World Based On Africa Deepmoor- A World filled with Bunnies and Rats Valencia- A Hardrock Stone world Balf- A World based on classical mythology Kent- The home to the Undead Napolikon- The home to Sirens and Trolls Quack- The home to Ducks Bengal- A World Based on Saudi Arabia; Home to Tigers Legendworld Worlds Other Familiar Worlds Are Set To Appear In Legendworld, As Well As Appearing in the original Nonsenseworld Legend Island- The Very First World In The Game. Squaton- A World Based On Spain During The Conquistador Period. Also a home for Squirrels Deepmoor- A World That Takes Place During the Deepmooran Wars, Also 1 Of The Greatest Powers In Legendworld. Wokka- A World Based On Japanese Culture. Carabia- Is the home to the Imperial Armada, While Arabian Pirates were banished from their kingdom and now dominated by the Imperial Armada Baustralia- A World Based On Australia, Also in Nonsenseworld Gantartica- A World Based On Antartica, Is The Home To Polar Bears, Penguins, Walruses, And Other Creatures. Abliqua- All We Know Is That it is the Home to Cats, 1 of the Greatest Powers in Legendworld because Squaquistadors on Abliqua under Cat rule will be part of a Great War. Zephyr- Also Mentioned In Legendworld, Based on Ancient Egypt, Pagaris- Is The home to Monkeys. Nulia- Based On Medieval Europe, looks reminiscent to Sakaria in Nonsenseworld, Ogres Inhabit this world, Also the Buccaneer Trainer's Homeworld Vulcanis- A Fire-Themed world Built on top of a Spewing Volcano In Legend Island. Zephyr- An Egypt-Themed world with Wolves and is invaded by the Imperial Armada. Fashionista- A World with Cute Girls, Also the first home to the Imperial Armada. it has confirmed to have 2 Large Skyways as the inhabitants are feared by the smugglers from the following worlds: Legend Island, Deepmoor, Abliqua, Byrax and Nulia Run by Captain Brocks as he begins to Stop the Imperial Armada but they blow him down. Insidios- The second home to the Imperial Armada. Yefoose lives here Candalia- Home of Candy Pirates. Byrax- A Wild-Western themed world. Comen- Home to Vultures and many mountainous creatures. New Legend Island- (The Final Ceremony) The Last world of Legendworld and also where players can battle other Pirates in Lionswick Academy El Bombero- The Lost City Of Gold and Many other inhabitants live there Category:Tamacarafe StreetsCategory:Farafalla StreetsCategory:Ulysses Streets